


The Thing

by elle_nic



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluffy, Funny, I Blame Tumblr, I have no regrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 10:39:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16514771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elle_nic/pseuds/elle_nic
Summary: Tumblr inspired.Miranda's smile makes Andy breathless.





	The Thing

Book Time in the Priestly household was sacred and scheduled for every member of the house to partake in. It was a quiet Saturday afternoon in autumn, the twins were at a sleepover for the weekend and so Miranda and Andy had the place to themselves. Regardless of how better they could use the time (Andy could think of a few delicious options) Book Time was not to be ignored. And so, four in the afternoon found the brunette and the silver-haired editor in the third-floor den.

Andy had finished her work an hour before and had decided to watch her wife do her own work. Miranda was a vision. It had been raining for two days and the bright but overcast afternoon sky had given Miranda an ethereal white glow that beamed from her hair. She had been in a good mood, the previous issue had been sent to print without any major problems and was relatively stress-free. Andy was thankful for it too because it meant that Mira smiled more in the evenings, and if there was one thing to know about Andréa Elisabeth Priestly, it was she thought her wife’s smile was the most beautiful thing she’d ever seen.

So beautiful she could hardly wait another moment to see it again.

“Babe, do the thing!” she called impatiently.

Miranda looked up from the Book and saw her younger wife watching enthralled as she waited for Miranda to follow through. Miranda smiled brightly, unable to stifle her joy to be with her lovely wife. If she was honest, every time Andréa asked her to do ‘the thing’ as she’d begun to call it, she felt a rush of supreme satisfaction. No one loved her like Andréa.

“ _Oh my god!_ ”

Miranda’s mouth opened to let out a tinkling laugh, eyes crinkling at her wife’s breathlessness.

“Oh, Andréa, I do love you,” she said between chuckles. Her wife blushed and grinned bashfully in response.

Truthfully, Miranda always had a reason to smile when Andréa was with her.

**Author's Note:**

> I have spent hours of my life on Incorrect DWP Quotes on Tumblr and I honestly have no regrets about that at all. This post made me laugh so I decided to write a little something up and I think it's pretty funny. I've added the link to the Tumblr page I'm talking about below so do check it out! Hope you all enjoy :)))
> 
> https://incorrectdwpquotes.tumblr.com/


End file.
